En el Muelle de San Blás
by kayra isis
Summary: One shot-song fic Italia recuerda una promesa hecha hace más de 200 años, con esta bella canción- primer fic de hetalia n.n No poseo derechos de autor


**Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia y al mismo tiempo es mi primer song fic… Dedicado para una amiga y tributo a una de las mejores parejas del anime, según la opinión de esta humilde escritora: Italia del Norte y Sacro Imperio Romano…**

**Canción: En el Muelle de San Blás de Maná**

**El único propósito de este fic es entretener, así que diviértanse =)**

**Si les gustó, comenten, si no les gusto… también comenten, no cuesta nada =)**

_Uuuuh…_

Lo que al principio pensó que serían solo unos días, pronto se convirtieron en meses y luego en siglos. Nunca supo realmente cuando su recuerdo fue grabado como piedra en su mente. Hoy, poco mas de 200 años después de la última vez que lo vio, su recuerdo seguía tan firme y constante en su memoria. Últimamente, con todas las guerras y desastres que había habido en el mundo, Italia no había tenido tiempo para acordarse de su antiguo amor, pero ahora que todos estaban relativamente tranquilos, no había nada que lo haga olvidarse de él. Se alegraba de estar solo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos, haciéndoles ver que, debajo de su feliz y despreocupado exterior, estaba tan frágil y devastado por el recuerdo de una promesa que no había visto cumplir…

_Uuuuh..._

Y comenzó a darse cuenta del destino al que sus pies lo llevaban. Un lugar tranquilo y alejado del resto del mundo. Un lugar en algún sitio de México, donde había sido la ultima reunión de los países. Era un bello puerto que limitaba lo café del terreno con la hermosa claridad de las aguas del Pacifico. Sentado a la orilla del muelle, en la parte de la escollera más adentrada al océano, no pudo evitar que su mente volara unos cuantos siglos atrás, hacía el recuerdo._  
_

_Ella despidió a su amor. El partió en un barco  
en el muelle de san Blás._

_El juró que volvería y empapada en llanto, ella juró  
que esperaría._

Aún se acordaba de ese día. Ambos eran unos niños, sin embargo, él debía partir a la guerra. Italia no quería dejarlo ir. No podría soportar otra pérdida. Primero el Imperio Romano, su abuelo, luego su propio hermano… ahora el.

-Italia, ¿cómo se despiden en tu país?- le preguntó Sacro Imperio Romano, mirando al sirviente. Él se veía un poco sonrojado.

-¿Despedir? Con un beso...

-Ah, ya veo…

Chibitalia vio que Sacro Imperio se acercaba lentamente a él. Seguramente nunca pensó que Sacro Imperio Romano lo iba a besar para decir adiós. Pero el beso llegó. Fue breve. Fue fugaz, pero fue perfecto. Y es que las mejores cosas de la vida son efímeras.

-En cuanto acabe la batalla, vendré a verte sin falta.- dijo Sacro, mientras se alejaba del sonriente Chibitalia.

-¡Te estaré esperando!-Chibitalia le gritó para despedirse, con un gran rastro de esperanza en su rostro -Prepararé muchos dulces y esperaré, ¿si? Y también, no te lastimes ni enfermes, ¿si? Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta de nuevo, ¿si? Sin falta. ¿Está bien?

Sacro Imperio volteó una última vez, compartiendo la misma sonrisa que caracterizaba a Chibitalia. -No importa cuantos años pasen, ¡eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo!

_Miles de lunas pasaron y ella siempre estaba en el muelle esperando._

_Muchas tardes se anidaron, se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios.  
Llevaba el mismo vestido y por si él volviera no se fuera a equivocar.  
Los cangrejos le mordían su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión.  
Y el tiempo se escurrió y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres.  
Y del mar se enamoró y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle.  
_

Fue mucho tiempo después, cuando escuchó hablar a su hermano Francia con el señor Austria. Francia se veía desecho, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y manchadas de un líquido ya seco. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la pequeña nación, fue que su hermano llevaba en sus manos una escoba que sería común y corriente si su palo no estuviese un poco astillado y manchado con huellas de palmas ensangrentadas en ella. Francia, normalmente llevadero, ahora estaba sumido en una depresión, las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas que rehusaban a quedarse en sus ojos.

-Se… se sujeto a ella hasta el fin. Napoleón no tuvo compasión.- dijo entre sollozos.

Austria, tan serio como siempre, logró mostrar un poco de sentimentalismo ante el objeto. Incapaz de mirar al seductor en ese estado, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, rápidamente limpió su rostro de cualquier asomo de lagrimas. Un aristócrata no podía darse el lujo de llorar.

-Será mejor que no se entere de esto. No por ahora.- dijo Roderich en voz baja.

-Entonces, ¿le dejarás creer que algún día regresará?

Como si una flecha diera en el blanco, Chibitalia entendió a lo que se referían. Dirigió su mirada a la escoba que Francia aún sujetaba…

Sin hacer ni un tipo de ruido, corrió lo más lejos que pudo hasta que sus piernas le fallaron. No era posible… le había prometido volver. Con solo las estrellas de cobertor y el pasto de colchón, pronto quedó dormido entre sollozos.

_Sola... Sola en el olvido.  
Sola... Sola con su espíritu.  
Sola... Sola con su amor, el mar.  
Sola... en el muelle de San Blás.  
_

¿Cuántas veces no huyó de la casa del señor Austria a la mitad de la noche esperando la salida del sol en el muelle donde vio partir los barcos del Imperio Perdido? Sinceramente, ya había dejado de contar luego de años de ausencia. Porque aún creía que iba a volver. Una parte de el odiaba a Francia y a Austria por esconderle la verdad y eso que ya había pasado tiempo desde que escuchó esa conversación. Por otra parte, pensaba que si no le habían dicho era porque aún podría regresar. El pequeño Italia, ya crecido, seguía aferrándose a esa posibilidad, pues el aceptar que Sacro Imperio había muerto no era para el una opción.

_Su cabello se blanqueó pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía.  
Y en el pueblo le decían, le decían "la loca del muelle de san Blás".  
Una tarde de abril la intentaron trasladar al manicomio.  
Nadie la pudo arrancar y del mar nunca jamás la separaron.  
_

El sol ya no iluminaba el cielo. Ahí, sentado en el muelle, totalmente solo, se permitió liberar todos los sentimientos que había guardado en su interior. Era un llanto sincero y puro, no gritaba ni gemía, simplemente liberaba las lagrimas llenas de tristeza y rencor que recorrían sus mejillas hasta que se perdían entre la inmensidad del océano.

_Sola... Sola en el olvido.  
Sola... Sola con su espíritu.  
Sola... Sola con su amor, el mar.  
Sola... en el muelle de San Blás.  
_

Lleno de rabia, se levantó y comenzó a lanzar al mar todo lo que podía lanzar; piedras, conchas…

-¡Dijiste que ibas a regresar en cuanto termine la guerra!- le gritó a la nada. –¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

Cuando ya no tuvo nada que lanzar, cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas mirando la luz de la luna. Sus ojos, cristalizados por las miles de lagrimas que escapaban de ellos ya comenzaban a fallarle. No podía más, quería irse de ahí.

Con el oleaje bajo sus pies, se preguntó si sería mortal para alguien como el caer al agua. Sufriría algunos momentos, pero al final lo volvería a ver. Por unos momentos, estuvo seriamente tentado. La marea era muy fuerte, sus amigos tardarían mucho en encontrarlo, si es que lo encontraban. Ellos también se sentirían ofuscados con la noticia pero lo superarían. Miró el mar, que alguna vez lo separó de su amado… de pronto, se acordó de su promesa, él dijo que esperaría y lo iba a esperar.

_Oooh…_

Sola… Sola en el olvido.  
Sola… Sola con su espíritu.  
Sola… Sola con el sol y el mar.  
Sola… Ooh Sola…  


Sus amigos jamás se enteraron de aquella noche que pasó en el muelle. Al día siguiente, él ya estaba con el mismo humor de siempre pero la herida aún estaba abierta. Inglaterra sentía que algo le pasaba, Japón por un segundo lo vio sollozar, incluso confundió a Alemania con su amado, para luego huir dejando atrás a un muy confundido Ludwin. Era un dolor que estaba tentado a expresarles a los demás, pero no se atrevía. Debía enfrentar esto solo.

_Sola en el olvido. _

"Dijiste que volverías… yo te sigo esperando, siempre…"

_Sola... Sola con su espíritu._

"Debí haberte dicho que sí… debí haberme ido contigo…"

_Sola... Sola con su amor, el mar.  
_

"…Porque tu también eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo."

_Sola... en el muelle de San Blás._

**Que les pareció? No es exacto lo se u.u**

**Datos curiosos: saben que si existe el muelle de san blas? Esta en Nayarit! Tambien, la canción esta basada en un hecho real …**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión =)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
